


【神三】浊雨之城-序曲 08 车外链

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao





	【神三】浊雨之城-序曲 08 车外链

荒岛北岸地势一路拔高，临到海岸边突兀一断，危崖之下一艘小艇隐蔽在嶙峋散落的岩石山洞之间。  
甩掉沃尔夫的手下追兵成功来到这里，一进到船舱里神永就把三好抵在舱门上，吻着他从眼角耳际到下颌锁骨。三好唇齿微张含住他的，回应着的同时又拿手肘格挡在两人之间：“看好时间，别耽误了正事。”  
“时候还早。”神永丝毫不放他，一手解开他衬衫扣子。三好半推半就把手抵在他胸口：“你是真发情了啊。”  
“就算是吧，”神永含糊嘟哝继续去卸他的腰带，“你之前做的那些好事搞得我一身火，还不许我泄一泄？”  
三好沉默了一会儿，难得自觉理屈一般收了要先同他干架的架势，这反倒激起了神永愈发的得寸进尺。他一把揽过三好就地倒伏在微凉的船板上，探手下去开拓几下便熟稔地进入了他。三好自身原本的兴致也不算少，很快就在渐渐升腾的燥热中起了感觉，神永却忽然停下了。  
三好不满地扭动了一下催促他，神永不理他，像是想起了什么似的探手从扔在一旁的衣服口袋里翻找出一样东西。易于遗失的小小圆环这会儿顺服地套在他的指尖上。  
“我说，你给我那一针我也都不计较了，但把这还我算什么意思？”神永拿捏着戒指质问，“搞什么，生离死别吗？”  
“差不多吧。”三好就只是笑，像是在说的不是自己的事儿，“我不想留退路。”  
像是窥见神永眼里的不悦，三好终于妥协一般，抬手揉了一把他蓬乱额发：“好了，下次我会注意一点的。”  
“你还他妈想有下次。”神永鼻子底下轻哼一声，低下头目光埋至三好身下，“看来给你你也不会好好拿着，这次我得亲手给你戴上。”他眼里划过一丝促狭恶意，三好似是意识到了什么，素来自傲骄矜的眼睛里罕见地闪过几不可辨的慌乱。  
“等等，”他威慑地瞪视他，“你发什么疯。”  
神永对他的责难视线不做理睬，只管捉握了他已经半挺的柱身在手，半是挑衅半是调情地发问：“怕了？”  
三好眼底微微泛红，逞强眼角却又弯起妖冶的讥笑：“怕什么。你才是，别太叫我失望啊。”  
神永哼笑起来，干脆地将戒指套上去、叫指环蹭着铃口向下旋了半圈。三好放在他肩上的手陡然收紧，神永感到紧裹着自己的肠壁更是搅得紧绷起来。他心生进一步逗弄的意味，扭头拿舌尖舔舐三好的耳根。三好压着声儿惊叫一下，双腿夹在神永腰背上盲目地挣动。神永往里挺进了几下，每一下轻微动作都擦过最敏感的脆弱地带。不得发泄的阻碍自然叫三好憋涨得越发厉害，分身在他手心中止不住地颤抖，但三好还是咬着牙不肯发出声音，只是从鼻子底下抑制不住地吸气，手抓在他肩膀上却是用力向下按过去。神永就着他的力道朝后仰倒，于是三好便翻坐至他身前，伴随着这一下动作的刺激而发出一声闷哼。他酒红的眼睛这会儿红得像是要滴出血来。  
也许自己也是疯了。三好神思迷幻地想。戒指封锁的胀痛与始终无法迎来高潮的酸涩空虚钻进骨肉里绞着，叫他忍不住跟随着神永的动作上下耸动着身体。一波又一波新生的刺激让他愈发痛苦，但他竟隐隐渴望这痛苦能再持久一些。  
“放……放开。”在终于感到自己逼近崩溃的临界、三好绷着最后仅存的一点理智下令，神永一手安抚着握在根部以防伤到他、指尖轻旋将戒指慢慢褪下来。禁锢松懈的瞬间洪流决堤，一整个世界的海洋倾覆颠倒下来。三好仰起脖子放纵绵长地呻吟，从大腿根到趾尖都不受控制地痉挛，又颤抖着倾身向神永索要一个滚烫的吻。而神永再度在包裹住自己的颤栗中抽插过去，热流细密缠绵裹挟他的呼吸，星辰在他眼前粉碎坠下来。


End file.
